


The morning is still young

by Yume_no_Tsubasa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they are just being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_no_Tsubasa/pseuds/Yume_no_Tsubasa
Summary: By now he was sure that Ritsus and his hearts must beat in unison, a harmonic symphony between the two of them.Mao and Ritsu being cute





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written something and I apologize if it doesn't read well, I just really wanted to write something cute for them
> 
> Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this!

 

The morning was still young, changing from the dark blue night into the colours of twilight.

Rays of the rising sun made their way through a slit in the not completely closed curtain, shining on the face of the young, red haired boy like a gentle reminder to wake up. Emerald coloured eyes slowly blinked the sleep away, it was sunday and for once there was no hurry to rise and go out, not that he really wanted to with the display in front of him. Laying beside him was the raven haired boy he called his childhood friend, and since a while, lover, deep asleep in one of his peaceful dreams.

"Ritchan..." He whispered more to himself than to the person that nickname belonged to. Gentle fingertips brushed ebony strands out of the others face, slowly sliding over soft, fair skin that seemed to glow in the little bit of warm morning light. Mao who has seen this more than a hundred times was still enchanted by Ritsus sleeping form. His body being completely still beside the slow, rhythmical rise and fall of his chest, his closed eyes that are framed by long, deep black lashes, his hair that softly falls into the shape of waves and his soft, berry tinted lips.

_The lips that Mao loved to kiss._

It was still a little embaressing, such actions or even mere thoughts brought a faint blush to his cheek, but there was no denying it, he loved the little kisses they exchanged. "Ritchan." Mao called once more, leaning closer and smiling softly to himself before he pressed a light, feather light, kiss to these lips.

"Maa-kun..." Ruby colored eyes, still filled with sleep and dreams, slowly opened, a soft smile settling down on Ritsus face while he placed a hand on Maos cheek. A touch as light as the kiss itself just now. "Good morning Ritchan." Was the answer he received, Mao leaning into the touch of Ritsus hand before deciding to rest his head on his chest. Closing his eyes he listened to Ritsus heartbeat, a calming sound that slowly pulled him back into the land of dreams. Playing with his boyfriends soft hair the expression on Ritsus face was unmistakenly a loving one. "I love you Maa~kun~" He hummed softly and while Mao felt the blush slowly rising to his cheek he smiled softly, enjoying how Ritsus heartbeat quickened just like his own did. Looking at the older boy he spoke softly, words full of love and only meant for him. "I love you too Ritchan." By now he was sure that Ritsus and his hearts must beat in unison, a harmonic symphony between the two of them.

The morning was still young, changing into the colors of the early noon, but Mao didn't mind much. He prefered to stay a little longer with Ritsu behind these closed curtains, enjoying their morning a little more before the day became bright, before the night fell.

Because it's in these mornings that both share their love in this state between dream and reality, where Ritsus voice is the most beautiful lullaby and Maos touch the warming sun. And just like this they both drifted off to sleep just a little more, sure that the other would be in their arms once they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story!
> 
> Comments, thoughts on it and Kudos are appreciated~
> 
> PS: I typed and posted it on my phone, sorry if the format looks kind of weird


End file.
